


blue neighbourhood.

by cheonsagateun



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Drama & Romance, Homophobic Language, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-05-07 09:15:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14667969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheonsagateun/pseuds/cheonsagateun
Summary: Bukan kehendak Felix dan Changbin untuk bernaung dalam lingkungan biru.





	1. you drive me wild.

**Author's Note:**

> **disclaimer:** stray kids adalah boyband asal korea selatan yang bernaung di bawah jyp entertainment. berdasarkan trilogi blue neighbourhood dari mv-mv troye sivan. penulis tidak mendapatkan keuntungan materil apapun atas fanfiksi ini.
> 
>  **a/n:** based on blue neighbourhood trilogy (trilogi dari album dan mv troye sivan, he is my muse y’know) dengan perubahan di sana sini. estimasi 5 chapter tapi bisa berubah hehe. happy reading!

“Ih, Kak Changbin ompong!”

Felix kecil terkikik. Telunjuknya mengarah pada spasi lebar yang ada pada gigi bawah mulut Changbin. Gigi Changbin tanggal satu lagi—katanya tanggal saat ia sikat gigi.

“Emang udah saatnya ganti gigi, tahuu! Nih, lihat.” Telunjuk Changbin mengarah pada gigi atasnya yang tinggal setengah mahkota, puncaknya diselimuti hitam karies. “Yang sebelah sini sudah mulai goyang.”

Felix kecil mengenal Changbin kecil sebagai anak lelaki sebelah apartemen dengan ompong di sana-sini. Gigi-gigi anterior atasnya habis dimakan karies, tersisa tanggul-tanggul kehitaman yang mengingatkan Felix pada gigi kakeknya di Sydney. Satu tahun setelah mereka resmi berteman, gigi seri bawah Changbin lepas satu di depan mata Felix. Saat itu mereka sedang makan jagung bakar di teras rumah, saat itulah  gigi susu seri bawah Changbin terlepas. Felix menatap horor, tak peduli jika Changbin berkata bahwa gigi susu yang lepas itu sama sekali tidak menyakitkan.

Bukankah saat sakit gigi rasanya sakit sekali—? Papa yang mengatakannya pada Felix. Karena itulah, Felix dan Jeongin telaten menjaga gigi mereka. Lalu bagaimana kalau lepas? Harusnya sakitnya lebih banyak, bukan?

Atau mungkin, Changbin mengatakan itu agar ia tidak takut?

Mata Felix menatap Changbin. Mata hitam Changbin berkilat-kilat jahil, dengan tambahan cengiran tengil, “Hati-hati loh. Nanti kualat. Tahun depan, kamu yang ompong. Pasti itu.”

Felix mencebik setelahnya, membuat tawa Changbin berkumandang. Berderai-derai di antara desir angin musim semi yang tengah membelai.

.

.

.

Tahun pertama di Seoul bukanlah tahun yang menyenangkan.

Jemari Felix tidak cekatan untuk makan dengan sumpit. Biarpun percakapannya dalam Bahasa Korea tidak buruk, logat Australia itu masih menjejak kental (dan menjadi olok-olok juga di sekolahnya, di saat itulah ia merutuk mengapa Changbin itu menjadi kakak kelasnya). Terlebih, ia tidak bisa baca tulis _hangul_. Masih begitu dungu. Jeongin sang adik belum masuk usia sekolah. Tetapi penguasaan bahasanya jauh lebih baik dibandingkan Felix yang lebih tua. Papa selalu berkata tidak masalah, tetapi Felix kecil sebenarnya tertekan.  Tiap hari ia membandingkan dirinya dengan Jeongin. Tiap hari derajat ketidaksukaannya pada diri sendiri bertambah sekian mili. Tidak dapat dicegahnya lagi.

Tetapi Changbin mengulurkan tangan. Changbin menolong Felix yang masih buta aksara _hangul_. Membantunya memoles pelafalan hingga terbebas dari logat yang menggelayut. Sekalipun ia masih sering membuat kesalahan saat menulis, setidaknya pelafalannya sekarang telah jauh lebih baik.

Changbin selalu berkata bahwa Felix bisa berbahasa Korea, seperti Jeongin. Felix mengaminkannya. Kepercayaan dirinya perlahan meningkat, berusaha memendam derajat ketidaksukaannya pada diri sendiri jauh di dalam tanah.

Selama ada Changbin, Felix merasa dapat melakukan apapun sesuka hatinya. Termasuk berbicara Korea.

.

.

.

Adalah rintik-rintik hujan yang pertama mendarat di ujung hidung Felix saat ia menaiki sepedanya. Langit Seoul mulai mendung, pertanda hujan sebentar lagi turun. Tubuhnya mulai merinding disergap dingin. Hidungnya mencium bau amis hujan dan tanah basah. Beberapa detik kemudian, rintik-rintik itu mendarat di puncak kepalanya, lengannya, punggung tangannya yang memegang sepeda, hingga tanah berlapis semen yang berada di sekitarnya. Satu. Dua. Ratusan. Ribuan.

“Hujan.”

Ia menggumam. Hal pertama yang diingat Felix kecil adalah nasihat ayahnya. Jangan pernah bermain dengan hujan. Jangan coba-coba bersepeda menembus hujan. Felix dan Jeongin mengamini itu seumur hidup mereka. Saat hendak berbalik membawa sepedanya berteduh di toko, ia melihat Changbin telah berdiri di sampingnya. Matanya melirik Changbin, meminta pendapat, tetapi anak lelaki itu hanya mengedikkan bahu kasual.

“Dikit, kok. Terobos aja. Sebentar lagi Jimmy Neutron mulai, kan?”

“Tapi kata Papa, nanti sakit.”

Ada keraguan yang kentara di dalam suara Felix. Seumur-umur ia belum pernah melanggar perintah ayahnya dan mendiang ibunya. Tetapi tatap mata Changbin sekali lagi membuatnya tergelitik. _Satu kali ini saja, tak apa._ Bukankah jika menerobos hujan berarti tiba di apartemen lebih cepat dan mereka dapat menonton film kartun lebih cepat?

“Enggak kok. Aku sering main hujan, tapi enggak sakit.” Changbin berkata, cengiran tengil terpeta di wajah. “Buruan! Yang sampai belakangan traktir es krim!”

Changbin memacu sepedanya kemudian. Beberapa detik kemudian, Felix menyusul. Di antara deru hujan (yang semakin lama semakin deras, jalanan berkabut berkat air dan debu-debu beterbangan) ia dapat melihat punggung Changbin perlahan-lahan menjauh. Paru-parunya dipenuhi bau amis basah hujan, bersama dengan dingin terpaan air menggerogoti kepalanya. Telinganya tidak dapat mendengar apapun kecuali dengung gemuruh suara hujan bak lebah murka.

Akan tetapi, Felix tetap bergerak. Kakinya bergerak semakin cepat memacu sepedanya. Semata agar ia tidak kehilangan punggung Changbin di depan sana.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya tubuh Felix demam tinggi.

Tidurnya dibangunkan oleh Jeongin yang mengguncang pelan tubuhnya. Matanya setengah terbuka, kesadarannya belum terkumpul ketika adiknya berkata, “Ada Kak Changbinnie di ruang tamu.” Sebelum Felix sempat mengatakan apapun, Jeongin kecil bergegas mengambil boneka beruangnya yang terjatuh dan berlari menuju ruang tamu (dengan teriakan melengking, “Kak Changbinniiiie! Kak Felix udah banguuun!”). Felix berdeham. Tenggorokannya seperti disayat-sayat dari dalam, nyeri sangat. Pintu kamar terbuka tak lama kemudian. Changbin melangkah masuk dan duduk di sisi ranjangnya. Tatapan matanya teduh dengan kekhawatiran menari-nari di pupilnya.

Felix tidak enak hati.

“Maaf, Kak. Aku sakit.”

Dikatakannya dengan suara serak hilang timbul. Felix terbatuk lagi, lagi dan lagi hingga dadanya seakan tercabik-cabik. Ingin ia berkata bahwa ia baik-baik saja, tetapi siapapun yang melihatnya tahu jika ia dalam kondisi sebaliknya. Wajahnya yang memerah karena demam. Bibirnya yang pucat dan pecah-pecah. Belum lagi batuk yang terus-terusan datang.

“Sini.” Tangan Changbin mendarat di kening Felix. Kening anak itu berkerut dalam, prihatin. “Udah makan? Udah minum obat? Kalau lagi sakit, sup jagung itu yang paling enak. Kakak buatkan, ya?”

Nada suara Changbin penuh penyesalan. Felix menggigit bibir bawahnya, merasa tidak enak hati. Ia tidak menyalahkan Changbin atas insiden menembus hujan tempo hari. Memang daya tahan tubuhnya berbeda dengan Changbin yang lebih kuat. Ingin rasanya ia berkata bahwa ini bukan salah Changbin, bahwa Changbin tidak melakukan apapun yang dianggap salah, tetapi kata-kata itu menggumpal di tenggorokannya.  Kepalanya digelengkan pelan, suaranya kembali pecah saat menjawab.

 “... enggak ada jagung.”

“Di tempat Kakak ada jagung.”

“... enggak apa?”

Mata Felix mengerjap polos, beradu dengan mata Changbin yang teduh. Tangan kecil Changbin terulur kemudian, mengacak-acak rambut Felix yang basah berkat keringat penuh kasih sayang. Senyum di wajah Changbin membuat lidahnya kelu. Senyum itu, senyum yang membuatnya tunduk.

“Enggak apa, dih, santai aja kali. Kan aku kakakmu.”

Tanpa menghiraukan respon Felix, Changbin bergegas ke apartemennya dan kembali dengan dua buah jagung. Dari pintu kamar tidurnya yang terbuka, Felix memperhatikan punggung Changbin yang tengah berkutat dengan peralatan dapur. Tiga puluh menit kemudian Changbin datang dengan dua mangkuk sup jagung yang tengah mengepul juga cengiran di wajah penuh rasa bangga.

Ujung lidah Felix terbakar karena tidak berhati-hati, tetapi sup jagung buatan Changbin adalah makanan terenak yang ia makan selama sakit.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Paman Seo datang mengetuk pintu apartemen di malam hari. Changbin bergegas masuk di kolong tempat tidur setelah sebelumnya memohon pada Felix, Jeongin, dan ayah mereka untuk diizinkan menginap. Ayahnya yang membukakakn pintu. Felix tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Hanya Jeongin kecil yang berani menyelinap keluar kamar, mengintip, dan kembali seraya menggigit bibir dan berbisik di telinga Felix.

“Paman Seo sama Papa seram.”

Dan Felix berhenti bertanya.

Ayahnya datang sepuluh menit kemudian dengan tiga cangkir susu coklat hangat dan kabar bahwa Changbin dapat menginap. Wangi coklat menggelitiki hidung Felix sebelum ia meneguknya. Jeongin menghabiskan susunya sekali teguk dan Changbin berulang kali menggumam bahwa biasanya ia tidak minum susu sebelum tidur (dan sekali lagi, Felix berhenti bertanya).

Mereka bertiga berjejal di kamar. Jeongin tidur di ranjang kecilnya bersama Mr. Bear si boneka beruang penjaga. Changbin menolak tawaran kasur tambahan dari ayahnya dan tidur di ranjang Felix. Awalnya Felix menolak karena ia masih sakit, tetapi Changbin sudah terlanjur memejamkan mata di sisinya.

Dan Felix tidak tega. Anak lelaki itu tampaknya kelelahan mengurusnya. Lihatlah, baru beberapa menit ia merebahkan diri di kasur, matanya langsung tertutup.

Felix menyerah. Didekapnya Changbin dari belakang. Wajahnya beristirahat di leher Changbin sementara dadanya menempel dengan punggung Changbin yang naik turun. Hidungnya mendarat di tengkuk, menyapu-nyapu. Changbin hangat dan wangi, dan lebih nyaman dibandingkan bantal guling favoritnya. Mata Felix mulai terpejam, nyaman, dibuai pengaruh obat dan hangat Changbin di dekapan.

Itu adalah tidur ternyenyak Felix hingga saat ini.

.

.

.

Malam itu Felix tidak bisa tidur.

Pukul dua belas malam, ia dibangunkan oleh suara beling pecah. Tubuhnya yang semula rebah langsung tegak. Ia mendengar suara lain—seperti ada barang jatuh. Bukan dari balik pintu. Dari sampingnya, dari balik dinding.

Suara lain lagi, seperti ada sesuatu yang keras dan dibanting. Beberapa detik kemudian, terdengar suara teriakan anak lelaki.

Kali ini Felix menempelkan telinganya di dinding kamarnya. Ia tahu di sebelah apartemen siapa. Apartemen Changbin, kamarnya tepat bersebelahan dengan kamar Changbin (terpisah dinding tipis, ada kalanya mereka berbicara dengan teriakan antar dinding sebelum Felix dimarahi). Ada suara lelaki yang membentak-bentak, teriakannya tidak terdengar jelas, tetapi mata Felix mulai panas karenanya. Suara bantingan pintu. Kemudian suara isak pilu.

Isak Changbin. Jeritan Changbin.

Gemetaran tangannya. Air matanya leleh hingga menetes di punggung tangan. Selagi telinganya menempel mendengar isak tangis Changbin, Felix turut terisak di kamarnya, bersama Changbin sekalipun yang bersangkutan tidak melihat.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Di pagi hari, Changbin datang dan mengetuk pintunya. Tubuhnya dibalut jaket denim kebesaran biarpun itu tidak bisa menutup lebam pada tulang pipinya. Sudut-sudut bibir Changbin berkedut, mengulas senyum (yang serupa ringisan di matanya, Felix tahu). Jika kau memperhatikannya dengan seksama, ada jejak-jejak darah di rekahan retak bibir Changbin.

“Jadi kan jalan-jalan pakai sepeda? Yuk. Nanti pasar mingguannya keburu bubar.”

Kasual sekali, nada itu.

Kontras dengan teriakan dan tangisan yang Felix dengar semalam.

“Kak Changbin?”

 “Ya, Felix?”

Felix diam sejenak. Matanya menatap Changbin, wajah Changbin, sebelum berkata dengan penuh keraguan, “Kakak enggak apa?”

Matanya menatap lurus mata Changbin. Ada awan kelabu yang menggelayut di mata Changbin, Felix tahu. Ia tahu ini bukan urusannya, tetapi, hei, mungkin ada yang dapat ia bantu untuk Changbin. Sekalipun ia lebih kecil, ia tahu jika apa yang dihadapi temannya ini bukanlah hal yang dapat ditanggung sendiri. Akan tetapi, Changbin hanya tersenyum (setengah meringis) dan menggeleng. Pundak Felix ditepuk-tepuk santai, seakan apa yang ia dengar semalam bukanlah apa-apa.

“Enggak ada apa-apa. Buruan, nanti kutinggal.”

Senyum Changbin tidak mencapai mata. Dada Felix mencelos karenanya.

.

.

.

Felix pulang sendirian hari itu. Changbin tinggal di sekolah lebih lama—anak lelaki itu ikut eskul taekwondo sekolah dan Felix terpaksa pulang seorang diri (kecuali jika ingin menunggu Changbin selesai, sayangnya mata Felix terlalu lelah untuk menunggu hingga sore tiba).  Sepi rasanya. Ekor matanya memandang bayangannya yang mulai memanjang diterpa sinar mentari, bayangannya seorang tanpa Changbin. Langkah-langkahnya hingga tiba di apartemen terasa sepi.

Dan terhenti.

Hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah ayahnya dan Paman Seo di depan pintu apartemennya. Raut wajah mereka dingin. Tatap mereka seakan hendak menguliti satu sama lain. Felix kecil mengkerut, menimbang-nimbang dalam hati baiknya tetap tinggal atau masuk (dan dipikirnya, masuk dan berpura-pura tak tahu adalah opsi paling baik). Ayahnya menoleh saat suara sepatunya terdengar, menatap ke arahnya.

“Felix, masuk ke dalam.”

Semakin menciut dirinya. Felix hanya mengangguk, melayangkan pandang pada ayahnya dan Paman Seo sebelum membuka pintu dan masuk ke dalam apartemen. Jeongin kecil memilih menonton Spongebob Squarepants di layar kaca dengan volume besar, berpura-pura tidak tahu apa yang terjadi di balik pintu sana. Sementara Felix masih berdiri di depan pintu semata karena kakinya terlalu lemas untuk kembali ke kamar.

Di telinganya, tawa Spongebob di televisi, tawa kekanakan Jeongin, dan teriakan-teriakan bariton di luar sana campur aduk bagai isi bubur.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Makan malam hari ini diisi dengan keheningan.

Tidak ada suara apapun selain suara sendok beradu dengan piring beling. Jeongin lagi-lagi menyisihkan paprikanya dan anehnya, ayahnya tidak marah. Pria itu tampak memandang jauh, memikirkan sesuatu entah apa itu. Felix sesekali berganti pandang, antara daging sapi lada hitam di hadapan dengan ayahnya. Teringat insiden tadi siang dan pikirannya mengembara akan apa yang didengarnya sayup-sayup. Soal mengurus anak. Sayangnya Felix kecil otaknya terlalu muda untuk merajut nalar, dipikirkan baik-baik seorang diri pun ia tetap tak bisa memahami.

Matanya tanpa sadar terus menatap sang ayah. Sang ayah tampaknya menyadari hal itu, dengan bukti sendok garpu yang diturunkan perlahan.

“Felix sayang dengan Changbinnie?”

Felix mengerjap sesaat sebelum mengangguk.

“Kenapa, Pa?”

Ayahnya tersenyum. Senyumnya tampak seperti pahatan pada patung porselen dan Felix tidak tahu kenapa. Dunia dan pola pikir orang dewasa di mata Felix kecil seperti kotak pandora. Tidak ia pahami. Tidak ia mengerti. Sayangnya terkadang menggelitik.

“Enggak apa. Kalian tetap berteman, ya? Papa senang ada Changbin, dia udah bantu kamu belajar Bahasa Korea.” Kepalanya diusap-usap tangan besar sang ayah, tetapi entah mengapa rasanya tidak hangat. “Dia juga udah bantu Papa jaga kamu dan Jeongin. Kalian yang akur, ya?”

Felix memikirkan kemungkinan lain—akan teriakan-teriakan tentang Changbin dan cara mendidik anak yang tidak didengarnya jelas. Mungkin itu ada hubungannya. Sayangnya pikiran anak kecil tidaklah sepanjang itu untuk menerka.

.

.

.

Satu minggu kemudian, Changbin datang padanya dengan lebam di mata kiri dan langkah yang terseret.

Ditatapnya Changbin dengan pandangan khawatir, sayangnya Changbin menolak mengatakan apapun sebagai reaksi. Janji tetap janji, katanya. Mereka akan mencoba permainan baru di taman—tangga-tangga melingkar yang menggoda untuk dipanjat. Setelah itu mereka akan makan es krim. Setelah itu mereka akan bersepeda hingga sekolah, bermain hingga matahari melorot hendak pulang.

Tetapi Felix tahu, Changbin kesakitan. Saat melangkah saja, pemuda itu sudah kepayahan. Tawaran boncengan sepedanya (terpaksa) diiyakan oleh Changbin, hingga mereka tiba di taman. Sesekali matanya menatap Changbin, berharap Changbin mengatakan sesuatu. Akan tetapi, mulut anak lelaki itu tetap bungkam (dan itu yang membuat dadanya sesak, bukankah mereka berjanji untuk saling membantu satu sama lain apapun yang terjadi?

Bahkan saat kesulitan memanjat pun, Changbin tidak mengatakan apapun selain meringis ngilu. Pasti sakit sekali, Felix merasakannya. Harus Felix terlebih dahulu yang mengulurkan tangan, menahan lengan Changbin dari memaksakan diri memanjat tangga, barulah anak lelaki itu berhenti.

“Kak Changbin, enggak apa. Kalau enggak bisa manjat, kita bisa main ayunan. Ya?”

Changbin menatapnya ragu. Perkataannya kemudian “Tapi kamu mau manjat.”

“Aku lebih suka ayunan kok!”

Dikatakan Felix dengan senyum terkembang. Changbin menghela napas sebelum mengangguk dan menurut.

“Oke.”

Kemudian mereka berpindah menuju satu ayunan kosong di sebelah. Felix duduk dan Changbin berada di belakang. Bergantian, mereka inginnya, dan Changbin kalah suit. Ayunan itu didorong Changbin perlahan. Sesekali Felix melihat ke belakang, menatap Changbin. Khawatir dan cemas itu terpeta jelas di matanya. Changbin tidak biasanya begini. Ia tampak lebih suram, lebih pendiam. Entah awan kelabu apa yang tengah menghiasi kepala temannya hingga menjadi seperti ini.

Changbin mungkin, menyadari hal ini. Hingga ia menunduk menggigit bibir.

“Maaf ya.”

Felix mengerjap kebingungan. “Maaf buat apa, Kak?”

“Enggak apa-apa.” Changbin menggeleng cepat sebelum memegang dua tali ayunan. Sekali lagi Changbin tersenyum, senyumnya kaku. “Pegangan yang kuat.”

Setelah itu Changbin mendorong ayunannya kuat. Felix tertawa kecil. Tubuhnya dibawa melayang tinggi, menuju titik tertinggi bersama Changbin, atas bantuan Changbin. Jantungnya berdebar kencang seiring kecepatan yang bertambah. Tawanya semakin keras saat mendengar tawa Changbin di balik punggung.

Perasaannya pada Changbin berlipat-lipat tanpa ingin luruh.

 

**[to be continued.]**


	2. kiss me on the mouth and set me free.

“Kak Changbin!”

Adalah Seoul yang tengah diselimuti musim semi, dengan wangi bunga semerbak mewarnai atmosfir dan langit biru cerah yang memayungi. Bunga-bunga ceri terbangun dari tidur panjang, kelopak-kelopak merah mudanya berguguran, memberi salam pada para pengunjung taman. Seperti Felix dan Changbin, yang berada tepat di bawah naungan bunga ceri. Niatan mereka saat ini hanya berjalan-jalan. Kedatangan Changbin merupakan hal yang ia nanti-nanti sejak puluhan menit yang lalu (salahnya juga, datang terlalu cepat karena terlalu semangat, uh). Kontan saja saat Changbin menginjakkan kakinya di taman, Felix langsung cepat-cepat berlari datang. Langkahnya berhenti tepat di depan Changbin. Tubuhnya membungkuk, tangannya mendarat di kedua lutut saat ia berusaha mengatur napas.

“Enggak usah lari-lari. Bunganya juga enggak bakal lari.”

Felix kemudian menyeringai penuh apologi, “Hehehe. Maaf, Kak. Enggak sabar sih.”

Dan Changbin tersenyum, tersenyum ke arah Felix seraya mengulurkan tangan.

Tangan mereka bertautan. Jemari mereka menemukan satu sama lain. Felix menatap Changbin sebelum pipinya diwarnai semu merah tipis. Hari ini cerah dan di mata Felix, Changbin lebih cerah dibandingkan bunga. Changbin mengulum senyum, mencondongkan wajahnya sebelum mencuri kecup lembut di bibir Felix.

Cintanya.

.

.

.

Bertahun telah berlalu. Felix telah tumbuh dari kanak-kanak bergigi ompong menjadi remaja.

Statusnya sudah anak sekolah menengah. Bahasa Koreanya selancar penduduk lokal. Tubuhnya meninggi perlahan dan suaranya semakin dalam. Seperti suara seorang ayah, gurau Changbin kala itu (dan Felix hanya mengerucutkan bibir protes). Bahkan Jeongin sang adik sudah tumbuh semakin tinggi. Giginya telah dipagari dan matanya telah berbingkai kacamata. Kata Papa, karena Jeongin terlalu sering menonton televisi dalam jarak dekat. Boneka beruang bau apek yang selalu dipeluk Jeongin sejak bayi kini berakhir di dalam gudang. Kata Papa, karena Jeongin sudah terlalu besar untuk bermain dengan boneka beruang.

Changbin pun berubah. Bahunya melebar. Tubuhnya meninggi biar angkanya telah berhenti di suatu titik senti. Deret gigi hitamnya telah tanggal, berganti menjadi deret gigi permanen yang putih. Rahangnya menajam dan lemak-lemak bayi di wajahnya menyusut seiring waktu berjalan. Kalau kau perhatikan dengan jeli, kau akan menemukan rambut-rambut halus mulai tumbuh di dagu Changbin. Hubungannya dengan Felix pun bergeser menjadi sesuatu yang lebih dalam dan lebih mutual. Mereka berubah status dari sepasang sahabat menjadi sepasang kekasih dalam diam beberapa bulan yang lalu, saat mereka berdua bergelung bersama di dalam sebuah selimut tebal. Felix tentu saja mengiyakan.

Yang tak pernah berubah dalam hidup Felix hanya pipinya tempat menumpuk lemak bayi dan Changbin yang senantiasa di sisi.

.

.

.

Hubungan mereka berdua terus bergeser, bergeser ke arah yang lebih intim.

Berawal dari sentuh pelan dan berakhir di ranjang.

Awalnya terjadi begitu saja. Hanya karena kecupan yang perlahan memanas, hanya karena jemari Changbin yang menari-nari di balik pakaian Felix. Hanya karena tubuh Felix yang bergetar, meminta lebih. Changbin menyentuhnya seakan ia mahakarya, kanvas putih yang butuh diperlakukan dengan baik demi karya seni estetik. Felix menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan suara karena mampuslah mereka jika suaranya mengeras menembus dinding kamar. Kau tahu bagaimana dunia memandang lelaki yang juga jatuh cinta dengan lelaki, lelaki yang bercumbu dengan lelaki lain. Dan mereka pikir, lebih baik dunia tidak tahu daripada mereka dihakimi.

Pergumulan itu lambat dan penuh sayang. Ada cinta tumpah-tumpah, meluber banjir hingga lantai. Dilihatnya tubuh Changbin yang penuh bekas luka, beberapa tengah dalam proses penyembuhan. Changbin tak mengatakan apapun, hanya mengecupnya dan menariknya ke dalam pelukan.

Mereka berdua tidur saling memeluk dengan kulit bersua kulit dan selimut hangat menyelimuti. Dunia terdiam dalam hening, buta atau pura-pura buta atas pergumulan yang terjadi. Nyaman dan nikmat memang menenggelamkan, terbukti dengan mata Changbin yang tertutup damai, juga kepala Felix yang dengan santainya bersandar di atas bahu Changbin.

Mereka baik-baik saja. Selama mereka memiliki satu sama lain, mereka akan selalu baik-baik saja.

.

.

.

“Kami melakukannya.”

Adalah pengakuan Felix yang membuat Jisung hampir tersedak makanannya sendiri. Mata pemuda itu menatapnya penuh selidik kemudian, Felix balas menatapnya seraya mengangkat alis keheranan.

“... melakukan—itu, maksudmu?”

Felix mengangguk, kepalanya menunduk menyembunyikan pipinya yang bersemu. Jisung mengangguk setelahnya. Selain Changbin dan Felix, Jisung adalah orang lain yang tahu akan hubungan mereka berdua. Sesuatu yang dirahasiakan dari dunia—terlebih dari keluarga Changbin (Papa dan Jeongin tidak punya masalah, kata mereka, mau bagaimanapun orientasi seksual Felix, mereka tetap menyayangi Felix). Kepada Jisung Felix menumpahkan ceritanya. Dan tak pernah sekalipun Jisung menghakiminya seperti orang banyak. Pemuda itu memang sering berisik, tetapi Jisung bukanlah orang yang berpikiran sempit.

Karena itulah, Felix percaya.

“Kalau kalian sama-sama mau, tidak ada masalah, bukan?”

Memang. Itu bukan masalah. Bukankah seks adalah kebutuhan alami dari setiap makhluk hidup, termasuk Changbin dan Felix? Bukankah selama ada persetujuan di antara mereka berdua, itu tidaklah salah dan menentang hukum?

Memang. Tapi bukan itu masalahnya. Bukan itu yang membuat Felix berbincang dengan Jisung.

“Masalahnya itu,” Felix menjeda, menarik napas untuk menenangkan dirinya, “di punggung Kak Changbin banyak bekas luka.”

Jisung menatapnya lurus kemudian. Tahu apa yang dimaksudkan sahabatnya. Tentu saja, Felix sudah menceritakan apa yang didengarnya dari balik dinding kamar Changbin, menceritakan apa-apa saja yang dipetakan paksa di kulit Changbin.

“Dia masih enggak mau bilang?”

Felix menunduk dalam, berusaha menahan air mata yang hendak keluar. Jisung tahu, karena itulah ia beringsut mendekat, menepuk-nepuk lembut punggung Felix, berusaha menenangkannya sebagai sahabat yang baik. Ia menarik napas dalam, mengembuskannya perlahan. Ada rasa nyeri yang teramat  tiap kali ia teringat akan luka di tubuh Changbin dan juga tangisan Changbin tiap malam. Changbin tidak mengatakan apapun. Lalu apa yang harus Felix lakukan?

“Kalau aku ngajak Kak Changbin buat pindah pas dia udah kuliah, gimana menurutmu?”

Mengerjap, Jisung, sebelum menatapnya kembali, “Artinya kamu pindah sekolah, dong?”

“Satu tahun jauh-jauhan itu enggak lama kok, Jisung.” Kalimat itu dilontarkan dengan nada ragu, “Nanti aku nyusul. Hampir tiap malam aku denger dia nangis. Aku enggak tahan.”

Ia tidak yakin dapat bertahan berlama-lama tanpa Changbin. Tetapi jika membiarkan Changbin berada di lingkungan yang lebih baik dapat meringankan penderitaan pemuda itu, ia tidak apa-apa. Satu tahun tidaklah selama itu.

“Asal kamu bahagia dan kalian bahagia, aku selalu dukung kok.” Jisung berkata seraya mengacungkan jempol, “Selalu.”

.

.

.

Luka-luka di tubuh Changbin semakin bertambah.

Tiap pergumulan, tiap percumbuan, tiap sentuhan, Felix memperhatikannya. Luka-luka lama akan berganti dengan yang baru. Luka yang mengering akan terbuka lagi. Hampir tiap malam juga ia mendengar tangis Changbin. Semakin sering. Tiap kali ia bertanya, Changbin selalu mengalihkan pembicaraan. Saat ia menceritakan pembicaraannya dengan Jisung, Changbin tidak tersenyum dan hanya berkata, “Enggak apa-apa, Felix. Enggak usah sampai segitunya.”

Changbin selalu mengatakan rahasia apapun padanya. Semuanya kecuali tentang luka-lukanya sendiri.

Saat itu mereka baru pulang sekolah. Tangan bertautan hingga tiba di rumah. Sepanjang perjalanan di bawah naungan mentari musim semi, mereka akan bertukar cerita tentang hari masing-masing. Felix menceritakan tugas presentasi Geografi dadakan yang harus ia lakukan tadi. Changbin membusungkan dada dan pamer bahwa ia terpilih untuk mewakili sekolah dalam olimpiade matematika. Tawa mereka berderai setelahnya. Felix memberanikan diri mencuri kecup di pipi Changbin (tidak ada siapa-siapa di jalan, harusnya boleh, kan?). Tautan tangan mereka mengerat, seraya bertukar cerita mereka terus melangkah.

Sampai mereka tanpa terasa berada di halaman apartemen. Sudah ada Paman Seo berdiri. Changbin cepat-cepat melepaskan tautan tangan mereka. Mata Felix mencuri pandang ke arah Changbin. Wajah pemuda _nya_ pucat pasi, seakan malaikat maut tengah berada di depan pintu kamarnya.

“Changbin, masuk!”

Changbin menatap Felix seraya menyunggingkan senyum lemah. Senyum terpaksa. Dan seakan membaca kekhawatiran yang bergolak di dada Felix, Changbin mengulurkan tangan dan mengelus kepalanya lembut. Penuh sayang.

“Nanti aja ya. Aku dipanggil.”

Mata Felix memanas. Lidahnya kelu saat melihat punggung Changbin yang menjauh bersama punggung Paman Seo. Harusnya ia mengulurkan tangan, mencegah Changbin pergi. Paman Seo tidak pernah memperlakukan Changbin dengan manusiawi dan di mata Felix, Changbin berhak atas seluruh rasa sayang di semesta. Akan tetapi terkutuklah kelemahannya, ia tahu bahwa ini bukanlah pertanda bagus.

Ia tahu ia akan mendengar suara tangisan Changbin lagi di tengah malam.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Besoknya lebam bertambah di tubuh Changbin. Lagi dan lagi. Tiap tanya yang terlontar tidak pernah terjawab. Tiap tawaran untuk pergi dari Felix tidak pernah diiyakan.

Di saat yang sama, ia memperhatikan bahwa Changbin tidak lagi menatap matanya. Pemuda itu tidak lagi sering mencuri genggam tangannya atau mengecupnya. Tidak ada lagi pulang bersama, entah mengapa, Changbin selalu menemukan cara untuk menghindar. Berulang kali Jisung menemani Felix pulang biarpun di pertengahan jalan mereka berpisah. Minggu demi minggu, bulan demi bulan, jarak itu terus diretas hingga tak tergapai.

Felix dalam hati bertanya, apakah ini salahnya atau salah Paman Seo?

.

.

.

Tidak pernah terpikir di benaknya bahwa ia akan berdua saja dengan Paman Seo.

Paman Seo sudah menunggunya di depan pintu apartemen. Nasib buruk Felix, ayahnya sedang di luar kota dan Jeongin belum kembali dari bimbingan belajar. Pria itu tidak mengatakan apapun, hanya berdiri di depan pintu seraya menatap Felix tajam. Semua orang bilang Paman Seo itu baik, semua orang kecuali Felix dan keluarganya, juga mungkin Changbin. Ayahnya benci Paman Seo. Alasannya tidak pernah disebutkan, tetapi sekarang Felix tahu mengapa.

Rasanya tidak nyaman ditatap seperti itu. Seperti dikuliti dalam hening. Seperti ditelanjangi di depan publik.

“Felix, sudah berapa lama?”

Felix mengerjap. Berpura-pura dungu adalah opsi yang tepat.

“... berapa lama apanya, Paman?”

“Sudah berapa lama kau dan Changbin berhubungan?”

Felix tidak menjawab. Gantinya ia hanya menatap lurus Paman Seo. Matanya menjeritkan tanya dalam diam. _Memangnya salah?_ Salahkah ia menyukai Changbin?  Salahkah mereka berhubungan dengan Changbin? Matanya tanpa sadar menatap nyalang Paman Seo, membuat pria itu mendengus jijik dan memberikan ultimatum.

“Jangan dekati anakku lagi. Kau paham?”

Felix tidak menjawab. Tetapi tatap tajam matanya sudah cukup untuk menentang dalam diam.

.

.

.

Pada suatu titik di hidupnya, ia tidak menyangka ini akan terjadi.

Kala itu siang terik. Bahkan topi _baseball_ yang bertengger di kepala tidak cukup untuk menghalangi terik mentari. Musim panas sudah tiba dan liburan sekolah akan segera tiba. Felix hanya akan ke sekolah untuk mengurusi perihal klub dan perlombaan renang musim panas (dan ia menyesal tidak bersepeda, dengan sepeda, ia akan tiba ke sekolah lebih cepat). Terpaksa. Sendirian. 

Saat Felix melintasi taman dekat sekolah, saat itulah ia melihatnya.

Changbin. Dengan Chaeyoung di sisinya.

Tangan mereka bertautan. Bisa dilihatnya senyum di wajah Chaeyoung serta pipinya yang bersemu merah. Juga ada senyum yang terpeta di wajah Changbin. Mereka terlalu dekat _—terlalu dekat_ , lihat? Pemuda itu seperti tersengat, bahkan ia tidak bisa lanjut melangkah. Mengapa? Mengapa? Changbin tidak mengatakan apapun soal ini. Pemuda itu justru menghindarinya seakan dia orang paling berbahaya di dunia. Apa Felix punya salah? Bukankah mereka sudah berjanji akan selalu bersama? Tapi mengapa?

_Mengapa?_

Changbin menyadari keberadaannya. Changbin kemudian menoleh ke arahnya. Bertanya dengan nada seolah tidak ada apa-apa, tidak pernah ada apa-apa di antara mereka.

“Oh, Felix?”

Diulaskannya senyum getir pada Changbin dan Chaeyoung sebelum ia mundur dan berlari. Hatinya seperti diremuk dan dibakar tanpa bius lokal, abunya gugur seiring langkahnya.

.

.

.

Felix mengetuk pintu rumah Jisung seraya menangis.

Di dalam dekap sang sahabat seraya terisak, Felix menceritakan semuanya. Akan apa yang ia saksikan kemarin. Akan pembicaraan antara dirinya dan Changbin tadi siang. Makan malam dan susu hangat yang disediakan oleh Nyonya Han tidak tersentuh. Telah menguap nafsu makannya, yang ingin Felix lakukan hanya menangis hingga matanya keluar. Tanpa peduli bahwa waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam. Tanpa peduli bahwa air matanya telah mengering dan suaranya mulai serak.

Jisung mengerti itu. Terlihat dari pemuda itu yang mendekap Felix tanpa banyak bertanya. Esok hari mungkin, Felix akan memiliki kekuatan untuk mendengar pendapat. Kali ini biarlah ia tenggelam dalam dukanya seorang diri. Changbin kali ini tidak di sisinya—tidak akan pernah lagi.

“Enggak apa-apa, Felix.” Tangan Jisung mengelus puncak kepalanya lembut, “Nangis aja sepuasnya.”

Kepala Felix terangkat, menatap mata Jisung, sebelum membenamkan diri ke pelukannya dan menangis lagi. Menumpahkan semuanya.

Sudah berakhir. Ia dan Changbin sudah berakhir, dengan cara pengecut yang paling tak ia sangka. Semua ini di luar prediksinya karena sungguh, ia dan Changbin tidak pernah sampai bertengkar hebat. Changbin tiba-tiba saja menjauh dan pergi, dan datang hanya untuk berkata jika ia dan Chaeyoung telah menjadi sepasang kekasih resmi. Resmi. Bukan seperti ia dan Felix yang dibenci seisi bumi.

Changbin yang membakar potongannya sendiri.

 

**[ to be continued. ]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter ini sengaja saya bikin ngegantung, pendek, dan gak jelas. all will be explained in chapter 3, prepare your soul ;)


	3. only fools fall for you.

“Kau tidak merasa itu terlalu … jahat?”

Chaeyoung menatapnya dengan alis bertaut (dan Changbin hanya sanggup mengedikkan bahu—yang tentu saja membuat gadis itu semakin menatapnya tajam). Kedikan bahu Changbin samar tidak membuat gadis itu puas sama sekali. Terlihat dari nadanya yang menuntut dan meninggi.

“Changbin. Jawab.”

Ekor mata Changbin melirik Chaeyoung sebelum menundukkan kepala. Temannya itu benar, ia tidak akan mengelak. Changbin memang keterlaluan. Memegang tangan gadis lain di depan orang yang ia sukai—bahkan setelah percumbuan mereka berdua di malam yang sepi. Bangsat, memang. Changbin tidak akan mengelak jika makian itu disematkan di antara namanya. Tapi apakah ada cara lain untuk meloloskan diri dari jerat setan ini selain memanfaatkan temanmu dan berpura-pura pada dunia?

“Maaf.” Kepalanya ditundukkan semakin dalam, seakan semut-semut yang bermain-main di kakinya lebih menyedot perhatiannya dibandingkan mata menuduh Chaeyoung, “Ini satu-satunya cara.”

“Bukannya Si Felix ini tetanggamu sejak SD?”

“… iya.”

“Dan sebenarnya pacarmu juga?”

“Ya.”

Chaeyoung menghela napas tak sabaran.

“Harusnya aku enggak mengiyakan permintaanmu, Changbin.” Decak kemudian lolos dari belahan bibir Chaeyoung. Orang dungu pun tahu jika gadis itu sedang emosi. Akan Changbin. Akan jalan yang ditempuh Changbin, “Kamu enggak lihat matanya tadi? Kamu dan aku emang bohongan, tapi dia seterluka itu, kau tahu? Aku merasa bersalah.”

Bibir bawah Changbin digigit. Kepalanya diangkat perlahan. Disaksikannya pandangan mata Chaeyoung melunak tatkala mata mereka bertemu. Mata Changbin terekspos dunia—mata yang menyimpan luka tak terkira.

“Aku tahu.”

Ia pun begitu.

.

.

.

Sejak kapan ia terkoyak-koyak begini?

Mungkin sejak jauh, jauh saat ia masih kecil. Ibunya yang biasa memanjakan telah tiada. Yang tersisa dalam hidupnya hanyalah seorang ayah. Ayahnya yang selalu berkata jika Changbin harus menjadi seorang lelaki. Pertama, lelaki tidak lemah. Kedua, lelaki tidak menangis. Ketiga, lelaki tidak pacaran dengan lelaki. Jika ia menatap lama pada pajangan boneka di etalase toko, tangan Changbin kecil akan ditarik paksa menuju rumah. Dan di rumah apa? Rotan yang menghantam kulitnya hingga memerah pedih.

Changbin sebenarnya iri pada Felix dan Jeongin. Ayah mereka berdua tak pernah marah saat Jeongin membawa boneka, atau saat Felix menjerit ketakutan pada kecoa. Ayah mereka berdua tidak pernah memukul. Lihat seberapa mulus kulit Felix, kontras dengan kulit Changbin dengan memar dan baret sana-sini? Ayah Felix dan Jeongin selalu tersenyum saat melihat tangan putranya dan tangan Changbin bertautan, berbeda dengan ayahnya yang langsung menatapnya dan Felix jijik.

Jarak antara pintu mereka tidak sampai satu meter, tetapi mengapa situasi mereka bak langit dan bumi?

.

.

.

Pertama kali Changbin melihat Chaeyoung, Changbin seperti melihat refleksinya sendiri di hadapan cermin. Changbin dan kekusutan kepalanya. Chaeyoung dan hidupnya yang berantakan. Ia dan gadis itu seperti tengah berjalan di atas pecahan-pecahan kaca tanpa alas kaki. Mereka seperti _copy paste_ , dengan isi kepala dan problematika yang mirip. Changbin yang dituntut harus seperti lelaki, Chaeyoung yang dituntut berkelakuan seperti gadis manis. Tetapi jika Changbin pasrah akan keadaan, Chaeyoung semakin tegak dan menantang dunia.

Dan Changbin bertanya-tanya, kapankah ia seberani Chaeyoung dalam mengekspresikan diri? Chaeyoung tidak takut bermain bersama laki-laki. Chaeyoung tidak takut mengakui bahwa pacarnya seorang gadis cantik. Changbin tidak bisa begitu—bahkan tanpa mengakui Felix itu pacarnya, ayahnya _tahu_. Ayahnya pun marah karena _itu_. Ayahnya menyebutnya sakit jiwa karena _itu_. Tak peduli beberapa banyak Chaeyoung menyemangatinya dan berkata cintanya pada Felix tidak salah karena cinta itu _cinta_ , ia tetap ciut.

Seiring dengan tekanan dan tekanan yang bertambah, Changbin semakin mengkerut.

Harus apa? Harus bagaimana? Changbin tidak tahu. Ayahnya jelas-jelas akan murka jika ia mempertahankan, tetapi ia pun tidak tahu apakah ia sanggup untuk melepaskan. Ada begitu banyak orang—Felix, Chaeyoung, bahkan Hyunjin sang adik kelas yang setia mendengarkan segala keluh kesahnya. Tetapi bagaimana caranya Changbin menceritakan tentang benang kusut di dalam kepalanya tanpa membuat benang itu mencekik leher mereka?

Seakan Changbin berdiri sendirian di dunia ini.

Tidak apa. Memang sejak awal ia sendirian dan ia kelak akan kembali pada kesendirian.

.

.

.

“Ayah pikir, kau harus ikut terapi.”

Adalah kalimat pertama yang terlontar dari bibir ayahnya di dapur. Roti panggangnya tiba-tiba terasa hambar di lidah. Hari itu pagi kelabu dan ayahnya membuat suasana semakin kelabu. Oh, Changbin tidak begitu nyaman berada di dekat ayahnya. Tidak pernah. Mereka bilang jika kau merasa tidak nyaman dengan lingkunganmu, kau bisa pindah dan memilih lingkungan yang lebih nyaman bagi dirimu. Tetapi bagaimana jika lingkungan racun bagimu justru berasal dari keluargamu sendiri?

Dan Changbin masihlah anak sekolahan. Saat ia lulus nanti pun, ia masih butuh uang ayahnya sebagai penyokongnya kuliah. Nekat sama dengan bunuh diri. Apa yang mau dilakukannya dengan modal ijazah SMA? Mau mati?

Karena itulah, Changbin tunduk. Terpaksa tunduk. Sampai saatnya ia punya peluang untuk mencari uang sendiri, ia akan membangkang. Tampaknya biarpun ia patuh, ia tetap diinjak-injak.

“... terapi?”

“Kau sakit, Changbin.” Ayahnya menjeda dengan menyesap kopi. Kembali mata ayahnya mendarat pada dirinya sang anak semata wayang. Changbin merasa dikuliti. “Kau butuh terapi agar benar kembali. Mereka akan membuatmu menyukai perempuan kembali.”

Yang mana sangat tidak terdengar menyenangkan di telinga Changbin. Ia pernah membaca sekali dua kali tentang terapi. Katanya untuk mengembalikan mereka yang gay menuju ke jalan yang benar. Tetapi terapi itu terdengar seperti pelecehan seksual dan pemerkosaan berkedok pengobatan. Mungkin karena orang-orang kolot itu tidak tahu bahwa orientasi seksual adalah cair dan berusaha mengubahnya sama dengan menambah trauma di dalam kepala-kepala tak berdosa.

Membayangkan bahwa ia akan diseret paksa menuju terapi oleh sang ayah membuat perut Changbin bergolak.

“Aku enggak sakit.”

Lolos begitu saja kalimat itu dari bibirnya. Detik berikutnya, terdengar suara meja yang dihantam keras. Ayahnya murka. Perkataan refleks Changbin adalah bentuk pembangkangan. Sebuah kesalahan besar.

“Kau pikir aku tak tahu apa yang kau lakukan dengan anak tetangga sebelah?!”

Hilang keberanian Changbin, menguap seperti debu yang diterbangkan angin. Ayahnya tidak akan menerima pembangkangan. Ayahnya hanya mengenal kekerasan sebagai jalan penyelesaian—sebagaimana laki-laki yang harus keras. Mungkin ayahnya melihat keluarga Lee sebagai ancaman akan pendidikan anaknya. Changbin dididik untuk menjadi laki-laki yang seutuhnya, dan di mata ayahnya, laki-laki yang seutuhnya bukanlah laki-laki lembut hati seperti tiga anggota keluarga Lee.

Pantas saja waktu itu ayahnya bertengkar dengan Paman Lee.

Ayahnya tidak suka dengan Paman Lee dan caranya mendidik anak-anak sebagai lelaki.

“Minggu depan, kau harus ikut Ayah. Tidak ada tapi.”

Changbin hanya diam. Tidak mengangguk ataupun menggeleng. Matanya mengarah pada piring roti yang biru—biru di matanya seakan merambat dari piring menuju meja, menuju gelas teh hangat. Merambat menuju lantai, mewarnai semua pandangan Changbin menjadi biru. Bersamaan dengan kepalanya yang terus berpikir, berpikir dan menimbang.

Haruskah ia melepaskan?

.

.

.

“Kayaknya kita harus putus.”

Dan Changbin memilih untuk melepaskan.

Melihat mata Felix yang mulai berair membuat napas Changbin tercekat. Tangannya terkepal, semata agar ia berhenti gemetar. Dibuangnya pikiran untuk merengkuh tubuh Felix penuh sayang, meminta maaf dengan sepenuh jiwa raganya. Tapi bayang-bayang terapi dan Felix yang semakin terseret membuat perutnya bergolak lagi. Semilir angin sejuk membelai pipi tidak membantunya sama sekali. Mendung langit seakan berusaha menenggelamkan Changbin, jauh tenggelam dalam dukanya sendiri.

“Aku mau pacaran sama Chaeyoung. Aku suka dia sejak kelas satu.”

Bohong. _Bohong_. Semua orang di kelasnya tahu kalau Changbin Chaeyoung bak kembar siam yang tak mungkin memendam rasa. Dunia tahu jika Changbin tidak tertarik dengan perempuan dan hati Chaeyoung telah digadaikan untuk perempuan lain. Tetapi Felix tak tahu dan Felix tidak banyak omong. Dan ia tinggal bersujud memohon pada Chaeyoung jika gadis itu mendengar kebohongannya dan murka.

“Maaf, Felix.”

Kakinya ditahan mati-matian agar tetap tegak. Tidak boleh. Changbin tidak boleh terlihat lemah. Lelaki tidak boleh menangis. Ingat ayahnya akan menghadiahinya pukulan lebih banyak atau bahkan menyeretnya ke terapi jika ia tidak melepaskan Felix. Ia hanya akan membebani Felix.

“Enggak apa-apa, Kak.” Felix mengulaskan senyuman. Changbin memalingkan wajah. Tidak, tidak. Jika ia melihat Felix dan senyumnya yang hendak pecah, pertahanannya akan runtuh. “Aku ngerti.”

Berat bibirnya saat tersenyum. Berat bibirnya saat mengangguk dan berkata, “Makasih banyak, atas semuanya.” Dilihatnya mata Felix berkaca-kaca, tanda air mata pemuda itu akan segera tumpah. Tenggorokan Changbin tercekat. Cepat-cepat ia berbalik dan melangkah menjauh.

Jauh. Jauh. Melangkah terus sampai Felix tak dapat melihat bahu Changbin yang bergetar hebat ataupun mendengar suara Changbin yang terisak pelan.

Bersama dengan tanah yang dipijaknya, hatinya remuk redam. Matanya kembali melihat biru merambat—dari _jeans_ , sepatunya, hingga bongkah-bongkah tanah.

.

.

.

Sejak hari itu, sinar di wajah Felix meredup.

Pemuda itu lebih banyak diam. Biarpun mereka berada di lingkungan yang sama, Felix selalu menundukkan kepalanya tiap kali berpapasan dengannya. Jeongin menghadiahinya tatapan tajam (mungkin anak itu sudah tahu, lagipula Jeongin bukan lagi anak kecil ingusan yang selalu memeluk boneka seperti dahulu). Dada Changbin berdenyut nyeri. Dilihatnya ia pun menghindari Felix seperti menghindari hantu. Mereka sudah seperti orang asing, orang asing yang sejak awal tidak pernah menjadi sepasang kekasih.

Dan ayahnya, ayahnya tersenyum. Senang karena anaknya tidak lagi menaruh rasa pada tetangga sebelah. Senang karena anaknya kembali normal berkat mengencani (bohongan) seorang gadis. Dirasakannya ayahnya menepuk kepalanya penuh kebanggaan. Kapan terakhir kali Changbin mendapatkan tepukan seperti ini dari sang ayah? Mungkin dulu, dulu sekali saat ibu Changbin masih hidup. Dulu sekali sampai Changbin tidak bisa ingat sama sekali.

Apakah Changbin rindu? Tidak? Justru elusan kepala dari ayahnya terasa menyengat.

Mata Changbin mengalihkan pandang dari wajah sang ayah menuju angkasa. Biru seperti tembok apartemen yang mulai mengelupas. Biru seperti hatinya.

.

.

.

Di malam hari, Changbin mendengar suara ketukan berulang dari balik dinding. Ketukan pelan berulang-ulang. Bukan hantu, mana ada hantu mengetuk dinding. Di sebelah kamarnya adalah kamar Felix. Tepat bersebelahan.

Berarti—

“Kak.”

Adalah suara melalui tembok yang pertama kali tertangkap telinga. Changbin selalu mengenal suara itu. Suara Felix. Kamarnya memang tepat bersebelahan dengan kamar Felix, tetapi Changbin tidak pernah tahu jika suaranya bisa menembus dinding sebelah atau sebaliknya. Ia tak pernah mencoba dan tidak ada seorang pun yang memberi tahu. Tubuhnya beringsut, mendekatkan telinganya ke dinding. Betapa ia merindukan suara itu, tak peduli seberapa jauh jarak yang tercipta di antara mereka kini.

Betapa ia menyesal telah membakar jembatan itu menjadi abu yang dapat diterbangkan angin.

Tetapi apakah Changbin dan keterbatasan pola pikirnya sebagai anak sekolahan diberikan opsi lebih?

“Aku sama Jeongin mau pindah ke Australia.”

Bibir bawahnya digigit. Changbin menahan diri untuk bertanya balik.

“Besok kami berangkat. Maaf, aku enggak kasih tahu Kakak. Tapi kayaknya Kakak udah tahu dari gosip, ya?”

Sejatinya, Changbin tidak tahu soal gosip apapun. Bahkan Hyunjin dan Chaeyoung yang lebih peka dunia dibandingkan dirinya. Mungkin mereka memang tidak tahu. Mungkin juga karena gosip ini tidak menyenangkan, mereka menyembunyikan semua ini. Apalagi Chaeyoung—yang selalu tahu isi kepala Changbin. Tidak heran, mengingat kepala mereka seperti kotak kaca untuk satu sama lain.

“Aku tahu Kakak dengar aku.” Suara Felix kali ini terdengar serak. Changbin mencecap asin darah di lidah. “Kayak aku selalu denger tangisan Kakak hampir tiap malem. Maaf, ya. Sampai mau berangkat pun, aku enggak bisa buat apa-apa.”

Felix tidak berbicara lagi. Terdengar tarikan napas samar.

“Semoga kalau kita ketemu lagi, Kakak berada di lingkungan yang lebih baik. Baik-baik ya Kak, sama Kak Chaeyoung.”

Tidak ada suara lagi dari Felix. Gigitan Changbin pada bibirnya sendiri semakin keras. Memerah dan darah. Menahan dirinya sendiri untuk terisak. Biarlah Felix pergi tanpa beban. Biarlah Felix menganggapnya tidak mencintainya lagi sekalipun tiap sel dalam tubuh Changbin meneriakkan rindu pada Felix.Yang bisa Changbin lakukan sekarang adalah menjalani semuanya, seakan kepergian Felix bukanlah apa-apa, seakan Felix pergi ke Australia tanpa membawa hati Changbin turut serta.

Matanya memandang langit-langit. Menyaksikan bagaimana biru merambat perlahan-lahan, menjulur membungkus semuanya seperti buaian ibunda. Biru di sekitarnya. Biru di pandangan mata. Biru merambat hingga otak dan hatinya.

Changbin baru tahu jika biru baunya anyir dan rasanya asin. Anyir seperti darah. Asin seperti air mata.

 

**[ to be continued. ]**


	4. talk me down.

“Kamu yakin, Felix, mau pulang sendirian?”

Pemuda yang ditanya berbalik, menatap lurus sang sepupu yang menyodorkan sekotak makanan untuk di pesawat. Pandangannya teduh. Felix maklum, melepaskan seorang adik kecil tidak pernah mudah untuk kakak manapun. Sekalipun pemuda itu adalah sepupunya, pemuda itu sudah seperti kakak kandung bagi Felix dan Jeongin. Yang membantu mereka melewati tahun-tahun sulit di Australia. Yang membantu Felix untuk menambal hatinya yang terkoyak.

“Aku udah gede, Kak Chan.” Senyum Felix tipis, “Aku bisa pulang sendiri.”

Chan tampak akan mengatakan sesuatu. Kemudian pemuda itu menggeleng dan menutup mulutnya. Gantinya, Chan menatap sang adik teduh. Ada begitu banyak hal yang ingin dibagi pada dunia, pada Felix, tetapi sebagaimana sebuah jendela dunia, yang dapat Felix lakukan hanya mengintip isi kepala Chan dari matanya.

Tidak terbaca.

“Woojin bilang, dia bakal jemput kamu di bandara.” Chan tersenyum lembut. Puncak kepala Felix kemudian dielus. “Hati-hati di Seoul. Telpon Kakak kalau ada apa-apa.”

Terdengar panggilan keberangkatan dari pengeras bandara. Felix mengulaskan senyum terakhirnya pada Chan sebelum tangannya menenteng koper. Sudah saatnya berangkat, kembali pulang—kalau ia masih bisa menyebut kota itu sebagai sebuah _rumah_.

“Titip Jeongin ya, Kak Chan.”

.

.

.

Bukan hanya Woojin, sahabat pena Chan, yang menyambutnya di bandara. Felix terperangah saat menyadari Jisung yang melambai-lambai di hadapannya.

Mereka bertiga pulang dengan mobil yang dikendarai Woojin. Didengarnya dari cerita Woojin bahwa ia dan Jisung adalah sepupu. Jisung tanpa henti berceloteh mengenai Seoul selama Felix dan Jeongin pergi. Rasanya jauh berbeda saat mendengarkan cerita sahabatmu melalui _chat_ dengan mendengarkan celotehnya secara langsung. Rasanya hangat, mengingatkannya akan masa-masa SMA dulu kala.

Mobil mereka melintasi kawasan apartemen. Tempat Felix dan Jeongin tinggal dulu kala. Sebelum mereka bertiga pergi, apartemen tersebut dijual karena mereka pikir, mereka tidak akan kembali lagi. Dilihatnya gedung apartemen tersebut sunyi dan menua. Lumut mulai menjalar di dindingnya. Pagar besinya dinodai karat. Catnya memucat dan mengelupas. Mungkin Tuan Tanah terlalu lesu untuk memperbaharui apartemen yang telah bau tanah. Ada begitu banyak gedung apartemen yang lebih bagus di Seoul, termasuk juga apartemen Woojin dan Jisung. Untuk apa menghabiskan uangmu menyewa apartemen yang sebentar lagi bangkrut? Mungkin juga Changbin juga memikirkan hal yang sama dan pindah.

Ah, ya. Changbin. Apa kabarnya? Sejak obrolan di balik dinding mereka beberapa tahun yang lalu, tidak lagi didengarnya kabar tentang pemuda itu. Felix tidak berusaha mencari tahu. Changbin pun tidak berusaha menghubunginya lagi. Jembatan itu memang telah dibakar habis tetapi, entah mengapa, Felix masih peduli akan orang yang berada jauh di seberangnya.

“Kak Changbin kabarnya—gimana?”

Jisung terdiam. Matanya menatap sang sahabat ragu. Terlihat sekali bahwa Jisung takut-takut mengeluarkan kata-kata. Tahu bahwa luka yangada di hati Felix belum sembuh total, biarpun dibawa ke Australia sana.

“Felix.”

“Kak Changbin sehat kan, selama aku pergi?”

Mata Jisung kemudian bergulir, tak ingin bertemu dengan mata Felix. “Aku kurang tahu tapi,” Dilihatnya Jisung menggigit bibir bawahnya, ragu. “yang kudengar dari grup alumni, ayah Changbin meninggal tadi pagi.”

Felix mengangguk mengerti. Jisung tidak mengatakan apapun, hanya menggenggam tangan Felix seakan mengerti apa yang ada di kepalanya. Terlintas satu ide—ide yang bisa dibilang buruk jika kau masih belum sembuh dari patah hati.

Mungkin, ia tak akan menyesali ini.

.

.

.

Tatkala kaki Felix menapak di gerbang pemakaman, langit yang memayungi tampak begitu biru.

Ada beberapa orang yang masih tinggal, dengan balutan pakaian hitam putih tanda berduka. Felix lanjut melangkah. Pakaian Jisung terasa begitu sempit, menekan dan membentuk tiap jengkal kulit. Langkahnya benar-benar dijaga. Kalau pakaian Jisung sampai robek karena Felix yang ceroboh, urusannya bisa panjang. Matanya menatap penuh selidik tiap orang yang mendatangi pemakaman. Masih ingat ia akan Changbin—seharusnya pubertas dan kedewasaan tidak mengubah seseorang terlalu banyak. Seharusnya. Langkahnya semakin dekat dengan keramaian. Felix merutuk kemudian, seharusnya ia membawa sebuket bunga lili putih.

Bagaimanapun, yang meninggalkan dunia ini dan dimakamkan adalah ayah Changbin. Tidak peduli seberapa buruknya pria itu, Felix tetap harus hormat padanya. Ayah Changbin tetaplah manusia, tetaplah bernyawa, tetaplah berhak disayangi dunia. Rasanya tidak adil memberikan ucapan duka cita sementara Felix tidak pernah mengucap salam perpisahan. Langkah demi langkah terus tercipta hingga ia berhenti di suatu titik. Di depan sebuah makam yang masih basah dan ramai. Di depan pemuda yang tidak pernah lepas dari ingatannya.

Pemuda yang selalu ia kenal.

“Kak Changbin—?”

Changbin mengalihkan pandangan dari makam menuju Felix. Dan Felix tercekat. Sudah bertahun berlalu dan Changbin tidak banyak berubah—kecuali di bagian rambutnya yang lebih teracak, pipi yang lebih tirus, dan mata yang lebih terlihat jenuh. Ragu sempat merayap sebelum Felix menggeleng. Apa gunanya ia datang jika ia tidak mengucapkan belasungkawa? Bagaimanapun, Changbin dan ayahnya adalah tetangganya dahulu. Bukan orang asing.

Terutama Changbin. Changbin di hatinya tidak pernah asing.

“Aku baru dengar dari Jisung.” Bibirnya kaku, tetapi ia tetap mengulaskan sebuah senyum, “Aku turut berduka cita, atas apa yang terjadi dengan Paman.”

Mata Changbin masih menatapnya. Campur aduk, Felix tidak tahu tetapi rasanya tidak nyaman. Mungkin ia dianggap pengganggu—lagipula ia dan Changbin sejak awal memang masa lalu, serpihan yang sudah seharusnya dikubur? Felix membungkuk mohon pamit, sebelum kakinya perlahan mulai melangkah mundur.

“Felix?”

Langkah itu kemudian berhenti. Matanya menemukan mata Changbin yang lelah dan jenuh.

“Kau sibuk?”

.

.

.

“Bagaimana Australia?”

Mereka berdua duduk menepi, menjauh dari makam-makam bisu dan para pelayat berwajah sendu. Hanya untuk bercengkrama sejenak—tidak enak juga menolak mengingat Changbin juga bagian dari masa kecilnya. Felix mengerjap, ditatapnya mata Changbin. Seperti ada titik-titik biru menari-nari di mata sang pemuda, asing, seingatnya dulu Changbin tidak sebiru ini.

“Menyenangkan.”

Dan biru itu tampaknya telah bergelayut di lidah Felix, merambat hingga kerongkongan. Tercekat. Perbincangan dengan Changbin terasa seperti lembaran baru di dunia lain—begitu jauh, begitu _asing_.

“Paman apa kabar? Jeongin?”

Changbin kembali bertanya. Felix kemudian mengalihkan pandang dari mata Changbin menuju langit. Kabar buruk, mereka sama-sama biru. “Sehat, kok. Jeongin mau kuliah.” Dingin, percakapan mereka. Tapi tidakkah kau tahu bahwa Felix merindukan percakapan-percakapan kecil seperti ini bersama Changbin? “Katanya mau tetap kuliah di Australia. Dia juga udah punya banyak temen di sana.”

“Terus kamu—?”

“Cuma ke Seoul sebentar buat _interview_ kerja.” Dijeda. Ia tidak berani melihat reaksi pemuda di sebelahnya. “Kalau enggak diterima, aku balik lagi.”

Kemudian hening kembali merambati. Rasanya aneh, aneh sekali. Dulu, selalu ada hal-hal kecil yang dapat mereka bagi, seperti tayangan televisi atau celoteh acak Jeongin. Dulu, selalu ada senyum dan kikik geli yang mewarnai tiap mereka bertukar kata. Lucu ketika sebuah perpisahan dan tahun-tahun dalam kesunyian dapat membuat mereka berdua menjadi dingin. Tidak ada hangat yang menjejak. Mungkin hanya Felix sendiri yang merasakan nyeri ini. Seperti kristal-kristal tajam di udara terhirup dan menghujami paru-paru.

“Kak Changbin gimana?”

“Aku udah kerja. Masih honor sih, tapi lumayan.”

“Bukan, maksudku—apa kabar?”

Changbin menatapnya lamat. Kali ini, mata Felix tak dapat mengelak. Biru itu masih menggelayut di sana—ditambah dengan tebaran percik-percik harap. Changbin berharap apa? Tanya itu sekali lagi tidak sampai di lidah. Dilihatnya Changbin menggeleng, sudut-sudut bibirnya mengulas senyum getir.

“Begitulah.”

“Kak Chaeyoung apa kabar?”

Changbin terdiam beberapa detik. Matanya sekali lagi menatap Felix lamat sebelum menjawab.

“Sehat.”

Oh, tentu saja. Tentu saja. Changbin sudah menemukan kebahagiaannya, kan?

Bukan Felix. Felix sejak awal hanya sebuah lembar remeh yang terselip di dalam hidup Changbin. Hanya teman masa kecil. Hanya mantan kekasih yang tidak diakui. Tidak lebih.

“Aku titip salam, ya, ke Kak Chaeyoung.” Senyum Felix turun, dipaksakan untuk terus naik. Nyeri dadanya. Gemetar bahunya. “Bilang juga makasih, karena udah ngejaga Kak Changbin baik-baik.”

Detik-detik terasa melambat. Felix belum sempat bereaksi saat Changbin beringsut mendekat. Belum sempat berkata-kata tatkala Changbin menariknya ke dalam dekapan erat. Kata-kata seakan terbang, napas Felix tercekat. Pelukan yang ia ingat selalu diberikan Changbin, sejak dulu, sejak jembatan itu masih terhubung.

“... Kak?”

“Sebentar aja.”

Pelukan itu erat dan menyesakkan. Matanya kembali melihat biru—biru yang merambat dari ujung-ujung jemari Changbin menuju helai-helai rambutnya, terus dan terus merambat, menyelimuti bagai dekap ibunda. Dirasakannya retak-retak hati itu mulai membuka kembali. Hati yang berusaha ia sembuhkan bertahun-tahun di Australia membuka kembali lukanya berkat sebuah pelukan. Mungkin seharusnya Felix tidak usah pulang. Mungkin seharusnya Felix tidak usah mengucapkan belasungkawa. Lihat akibatnya. Sekarang bagaimana caranya melekatkan lagi hatinya yang remuk redam?

“Changbin?”

Pelukan itu refleks dilepas saat suara gadis tertangkap telinga. Felix menoleh, terkejut mendapati Chaeyoung berdiri di dekat mereka, senyum terulas, langkah ringan. Rasa bersalah menggelayut, tidak sopan rasanya memeluk seseorang saat mereka punya orang yang disayang. Changbin punya kekasih bernama Chaeyoung, Felix sangka, dan ia tahu diri untuk segera menjauh.

“Oh, hai, Kak Chaeyoung.” Tidak bisa. Ia tidak kuat tersenyum tanpa harus terisak. “Aku pulang duluan, ya.”

“Biar kuantar.”

Tidak mau. Tidak bisa. Ia tidak bisa berlama-lama di dekat Changbin atau ia akan runtuh.

“Kenalan sepupuku yang jemput aku, Kak. Enggak apa.”

Bohong, tapi apalah pilihan yang Felix punya?

Diulaskannya senyum palsu pada Changbin dan Chaeyoung, biarpun matanya sudah mulai memerah. Belum sempat dilihatnya ekspresi Changbin, belum sempat didengarnya reaksi Chaeyoung, Felix langsung berbalik dan berlari. Saat napasnya susah payah ditarik berkat kristal-kristal yang menancap di paru-paru, kepalanya menatap langit yang memayungi pemakaman dan kota.

Langit Seoul lebih biru dibandingkan langit yang menaungi Felix bertahun yang lalu. Biru yang terus merambati Felix, hingga ke sela-sela jemari, hingga ke celah-celah retak hati.


	5. my youth is yours.

Di pemakaman ini, yang dilakukan Changbin hanya menutup mulutnya.

Tidak ia ingat bagaimana rasanya dekap ibunda. Sang ibunda pergi tatkala Changbin belum sanggup mengenal rasa kehilangan. Pun saat sang ayah ditemukan tak bernyawa di kamarnya, Changbin tidak merasakan apapun termasuk rasa kehilangan. Justru sebaliknya. Pikiran bahwa ia tidak lagi akan menerima penindasan dan pemukulan membuatnya merasakan kelegaan yang teramat. Ini salah. Ia seorang anak yang kehilangan ayahnya. Mengapa ia tidak bisa merasakan kesedihan barang sekejap?

Itulah alasan mengapa Changbin terdiam tatkala diminta untuk menceritakan kebaikan sang ayah. Karena memangnya apa yang bisa ia ceritakan? Segala kebaikan yang diberikan sang ayah (menafkahi, memberikan tempat tinggal, membiayainya hingga lulus sekolah) telah terhapus begitu saja berkat penderitaan yang diciptakan. Satu-satunya hal yang diajarkan ayahnya ialah bahwa menjadi lelaki itu luka. Para pelayat kasak-kusuk. Sebagian mengasihani Tuan Seo karena memiliki anak pembangkang. Sebagian lagi bertanya-tanya, dosa apa yang dilakukan Tuan Seo semasa hidupnya hingga sang anak berlaku sedemikian rupa?

Tidak ada jawaban. Yang ada hanyalah keheningan. Di balik keheningan itu, Changbin tetap tenggelam dalam suka cita kurang ajarnya.

Ia senang. Akhirnya ia dapat bebas lepas.

.

.

.

“Jadi, Changbin, kamu bilang apa soal aku sama Felix?”

Dan seakan dapat membacanya kembali, Chaeyoung bertanya sengit. Tangan dilipat. Mata menatap lurus Changbin. Gadis itu jelas akan bertanya seperti itu—Chaeyoung melihat jelas bagaimana raut wajah Felix berubah mendung, mendengar jelas kata-kata Felix waktu itu. Ia berpikir, ini ada hubungannya dengan kejadian masa lampau dan kepengecutan  Changbin. Atau firasatnya menyangka bahwa ini ada kaitannya sesuatu yang disembunyikan Changbin padanya. Apapun itu, itu pasti bukanlah hal yang baik.

“Bukan apa-apa.”

Dan terlambat. Chaeyoung dapat melihat kilat matanya yang mencurigakan. Bau amis itu semakin tercium kuat, bau rahasia yang belum dapat ia tebak apa pastinya. Changbin mengkerut, mengindikasikan bahwa prasangkanya benar. Nada berikutnya terdengar lebih tajam.

“Kamu enggak bisa bohong.”

Mungkin saat itu Chaeyoung hanya menggertak, atau mungkin Chaeyoung berkata demikian karena mereka memang berbagi kepala. Seperti dulu kala, Chaeyoung dapat membacanya begitu saja bagai menatap sebuah cermin. Changbin merasa ditelanjangi di depan publik, yang mana membuatnya memikirkan hal lain selain Chaeyoung yang menuntut jawaban darinya. Hal lain. Oh, ada Felix yang masih tetap di sini.

Di saat itu, sebuah bisik menggema di kepalanya. Sebuah pemikiran selintas lewat. Bisik yang lama kelamaan mengeras dan menggaung di kepala.

_Ayahmu tidak ada dan Felix ada di sini. Apa lagi memangnya yang kau tunggu?_

.

.

.

Nyatanya, berusaha memperbaiki sebuah hubungan itu tidak hanya membutuhkan sebuah niat.

Tetapi juga keberanian. Dan itulah yang tidak Changbin punya. Setelah kelakuan bangsatnya semasa SMA menghancurkan hati Felix, ia tidak yakin jika semuanya akan terobati oleh satu kata maaf. Mungkin juga karena ajaran sang ayah yang terlanjur mengakar begitu kuat. Dan sampai kapan Changbin berhenti menyalahkan pria tua yang telah dimakan tanah? Bukankah yang salah adalah Changbin yang kini tidak memiliki keberanian?

Karena hal termudah untuk dilakukan adalah menyalahkan orang lain atas apapun yang menimpamu. Selalu lebih mudah untuk menunjuk seseorang, menyalahkan mereka semua atas segala petaka yang menimpa diri. Selalu. Bukankah manusia selalu begitu?

Barulah Changbin mengatakan semuanya di hadapan Felix, satu hari sebelum keberangkatan Felix pulang ke Australia. Pemuda itu terkejut, jelas. Terlihat dari matanya yang membulat lebar, bibirnya yang bergetar menahan gejolak emosi. Felix memiliki hak untuk mengamuk dan menangis—Changbin yang menipunya mentah-mentah. Changbin yang mencampakkannya begitu saja tanpa mendengar opininya dan memberikannya kesempatan.

“Kasih aku waktu.”

Ah, jelas.

Jelas saja kata maaf tidak semudah itu menghapuskan segala dosa.

“... oke.”

Bahunya turun sebelum bergetar pelan, tanda bahwa ada emosi yang tengah Changbin tahan-tahan. Tetapi dibandingkan melampiaskan emosinya, Changbin berusaha untuk mengerti dan menelan semuanya. Ini buah yang ia tuai—atas semuanya.

Ia bisa memilih untuk mencoba berani waktu itu. Ia bisa memilih untuk menceritakan semuanya pada Felix sejak awal, dan mereka berdua akan mencari jalan keluar. Tidak akan mudah, tentu saja, tetapi setidaknya mereka dapat bersama. Ia dapat nekat mengikuti Tuan Lee menuju Australia, jauh dari sang ayah, memulai hidup baru. Ia dapat bebas sejak awal. Hubungan pertemanannya dengan Chaeyoung pun tetap baik-baik saja. Semuanya akan bahagia pada akhirnya.

Tetapi sejak awal, Changbin yang memutuskan membakar jembatan itu sendiri.

Changbin yang memutuskan untuk menghancurkan tanpa berusaha memperbaiki.

“Maaf, Kak. Kalau soal cinta, aku emang masih cinta Kakak.” Felix mulai berkata. Changbin dapat mendengar suaranya bergetar. “Tapi di dunia ini, ada banyak hal yang lebih penting daripada cinta. Salah satunya hati aku. Hati aku belum sembuh, Kak. Aku takut. Aku takut bakal ngecewain Kakak lebih dari ini.”

Dan itu lebih dari cukup untuk membuat Changbin berharap ia menyatu dengan trotoar saat ini. Tidak bergeming ia saat Felix selangkah demi selangkah menjauh. Pemuda itu terburu-buru. Pemuda itu iba padanya biarpun terburu-buru.

“Besok aku pulang sebentar ke Australia, jam 10 pesawatnya berangkat. Sebelum itu, aku mau Kakak jujur sama aku. Satu kali ini aja, ya?”

Sebelum Felix benar-benar berlalu, Changbin mendengar sebuah kalimat terakhir yang terlontar lirih.

“Tolong, bikin aku percaya lagi sama Kakak.”

.

.

.

Di hari itu, Changbin benar-benar datang.

Dan berulang kali ia memeriksa jadwal penerbangan, memastikan pesawat Felix belum berangkat dan Felix belum masuk ke bandara. Berulang kali ia menatap sekitar, memastikan bahwa Felix ada di sana alih-alih berangkat. Bandara saat itu ramai, cukup sulit untuk menemukan Felix karena ada begitu banyak orang yang berjejalan.

Tetapi saat seorang pemuda melintas seraya menarik kopernya, Changbin dapat tahu bahwa itu Felix. Felix yang selalu, dan selalu memiliki hatinya. Felix yang akan kembali ke negerinya. Masa mudanya akan selalu menjadi milik Felix, tanpa peduli apapun jawaban Felix nanti. Dan di saat itulah, Changbin berteriak tanpa mempedulikan orang di sekitarnya.

“Aku cinta kamu!”

Terucap lantang membelah keramaian. Beberapa orang menghentikan langkah dan menoleh mencari sumber suara, termasuk Felix. Dilihatnya pemuda itu berbalik. Dilihatnya pemuda itu menatapnya lama sebelum berbalik, dipecah oleh panggilan keberangkatan pengeras suara. Felix berlalu, berlalu begitu saja tanpa menyempatkan diri mendekati Changbin.

Mungkin, itulah yang Felix rasakan dulu kala, bertahun yang lalu.

Adalah sorot mata sedih Felix yang terakhir kali Changbin lihat sebelum semuanya tenggelam dalam biru. Wajah itu pun kaku, ditelan biru. Biru yang sejak awal menghantui mereka berdua. Biru yang tanpa Changbin sadari, kini melingkupi seluruh jarak pandangnya tanpa memberi celah pada warna lain.

Biru yang terlalu mencintai Changbin dan Felix.

 

(yang mungkin akan luluh nanti, saat hati Felix sembuh kembali, saat Felix kembali memberikan masa mudanya kepada Changbin.) [***]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> akhir kata, terima kasih untuk semua yang membaca karya ini hingga selesai, juga terima kasih pada semua yang menyempatkan diri untuk meninggalkan jejak.i’m so sorry because i changed many things in this ending (dan kayak buru-buru banget gak sih orz maafin i have to fight my dizziness and my urge to puke at finishing this ;----; i know i should rest but i can’t rest, how can i rest? weekends are my only free time now and my head always screams at me everytime i took some rest, telling me that i am a loazyass author—which is true). i’m so sorry i disappoint you all.
> 
> i’m nothing without you. that’s true.
> 
> thanks for everything and see you at other stories!


End file.
